1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic cone, especially to a traffic cone of high safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Traffic cones are placed on roads or around construction sites to temporarily redirect traffic or to warn of hazards, etc. Therefore, the traffic cones are helpful to drivers and road construction operations, and are necessities for road rescues.
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional traffic cone comprises a conical body 30 and an annular base 40. The conical body 30 has a conical portion 31, a bottom annular protrusion 32, an outer annular protrusion 33 and multiple mounting holes 34. The conical portion 31 has a bottom peripheral edge. The bottom annular protrusion 32 is integrally formed around and radially protrudes from the bottom peripheral edge of the conical portion 31 and has an outer peripheral surface. The outer annular protrusion 33 is integrally formed around the outer peripheral surface of the bottom annular protrusion 32. The mounting holes 34 are separately formed longitudinally through the outer annular protrusion 33. The annular base 40 has a wrapping portion 41. The wrapping portion 41 is mounted around the outer annular protrusion 33, engages in the mounting holes 34 and has an upper surface being flush with an upper surface of the bottom annular protrusion 32.
Furthermore, the conical body 30 is made of a soft material and has highly visible appearance. The annular base 40 is made of a hard material, which is different from the conical body 30, and lacks high visibility feature. Moreover, the annular base 40 is thick and heavy to provide a very low center of gravity such that the conventional traffic cone can not be blown over by strong wind, hence the annular base 40 is unable to be omitted.
However, the conventional traffic cone is formed by combining the conical body 30 and the annular base 40 with two different materials, one material providing the high visibility warning effect, such as fluorescent orange while the other material not providing the warning effect. If the conventional traffic cone is bumped, the conical body 30 and the annular base 40 easily separate from each other. Moreover, the conventional traffic cone is unable to provide a whole warning function because only the conical body 30 provides the warning effect.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a traffic cone to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.